


the contest

by misandere



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, Kink Meme, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misandere/pseuds/misandere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short hatefill for a kink meme prompt because I am a petty bitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	the contest

**Author's Note:**

> based on the following request: "Venom and Big Boss have a contest to see who has the more submissive slaves: Big Boss with Ocelot and Kaz, or Venom with Paz and Quiet."

Big Boss laid sprawled out on a couch in the observation deck of Mother Base's main tower, puffing on a cigar. Venom Snake sat next to him, shifting uncomfortably as his superior blew smoke in his face. Venom was well aware that few members of Diamond Dogs could tolerate the man, this unimaginably unselfaware fusion of a greaser and a daddy dom. But Venom was the sort of person who instinctively de-escalated conflict and tried to keep others happy. Unwilling to tell the Boss his visits to Seychelles were unwelcome or to subject his soldiers to the man's presence, Venom made the decision to sacrifice himself and occupy him with his company.

"Hey," Big Boss asked, idly looking up at the sky, "which one of us do you think is more dominant?"

Venom shrugged, wincing a little at the question. "You, I guess?"

Big Boss chuckled. "Don't sell yourself short. You're my phantom, so you're bound to a pretty assertive guy."

"I really don't think I-"

"Hey," Big Boss said with a sudden rush of enthusiasm. "We could have a contest! Decide it, once and for all."

"Um," Venom intoned, flat. "Alright. What kind of contest?"

Big Boss grinned with an air of mischief Venom found exhausting. "How about who has the tighter grip on his," the man dragged out the next word, "pets."

"I mean D-Dog's pretty lo-"

Big Boss burst into a full belly-laugh. "Not that kinda pet." He walked to the edge of the deck and gestured at something below them. Venom followed and looked on. On the main deck, Ocelot was serene as he polished his revolvers, in spite of the man next to him.

"How can you fucking say Let's Dance is better than Hunky goddamn Dory?"

Ocelot shot the commander a toothy smile. "I just like it better, Miller. That's all."

It took Venom a moment to realize why he was referring to the two as his pets. When it struck him, he could feel his face turning bright red.

"Oh, I don't think I could ever have a relationship like that," Venom protested.

"Oh, don't be coy." Big Boss gestured to another point on the platform. "What about those two I always see you with?"

Venom turned to see Quiet in a lounge chair, lazily photosynthesizing in the midday sun. Paz sat behind her, braiding the sniper's hair and leering unsubtly.

"Them?" Venom asked as Big Boss continually elbowed him with schoolboy giddiness. "I don't think Quiet would want me calling her my, uh, pet. I'm also not entirely sure whether or not Paz likes men?"

Big Boss smirked. "Well, better get that all worked out, right? We'll all meet back here in 15 minutes, agreed?"

47 minutes later, Venom had managed to corral the four of them onto the deck with the assurance that this wouldn't take long, and would likely keep the man out of their hair.

"Alright," Big Boss started, rubbing his hands together, seemingly oblivious to the tense atmosphere around him. "Kaz, why don't you show our friends just what a loyal dog you are."

"You can fuck right off," Kaz muttered, carefully inspecting lettuce from a Carl's Jr. hamburger with a loupe.

"Still playing at defiance," Big Boss replied. "We'll have to straighten that out later."

"Alright, Adam," he continued, "you'd better make up for his performance."

When he finished his command, Big Boss was surprised to realize that Ocelot's hand was already down his jacket, his thumb and pointer finger around his nipple.

"John," he whispered into his ear, before proceeding to nibble on it. "Don't you know ocelots can't be domesticated?"

"Hey," Paz interjected, "didn't Salvador Dali have a pet ocelot? I do not think that is right."

"You couldn't just leave it be," Ocelot muttered under his breath.

Big Boss clapped his hands together, perspiring as Ocelot continued to tease his nipples. "Alright, Venom, let's see how yours stack up."

Paz continued to file her nails for a solid minute before realizing she was expected to speak.

"Oh, uh, fuck me. Daddy. I am so squishy for your cummies. Yes."

Big Boss stroked his chin. "Not bad," he said. "Now, let's see the grand finale."

Quiet and Venom Snake were both seated on the floor, taking the opportunity to continue work on their latest couples' project, a quilt. Venom threaded the needle with a practised hand as Quiet held the fabric steady for him.

Big Boss' jaw fell open. "I can't believe this."

"Look," Venom said, with a twinge of sympathy, "I'm just not a very-"

"I can't believe you're this kinky, Venom."

"What?"

"You got her into normaling, man," he said, clapping his phantom on the back. "Hardcore stuff."

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Venom whispered to Paz out of the corner of his mouth.

"Some sort of thing where you frame vanilla stuff as a fetish. The idea is that traditional heterosexuality is messed up enough to be kinky, or something?"

"Wow, man," said Big Boss. "I gotta hand it to you. You won this thing fair and square."

"Thanks," Venom said, affecting a smile. He offered the man a handshake, and instinctively chose his mechanical arm for it.


End file.
